Darkness in Life
by kitykat17
Summary: Harry and his friends are nearly done withtheir search for the Horcruxes. But what will they have to lose in order to finsh?RWHG HPGW
1. Chapter 1

This story was an idea of my niece's, and she really wanted me to do something with it. This story is for her, and the ideas were mostly hers; I had to change and add things to make the story work. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy our story.

Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna are searching for Voldemort. How will the search end?

Part One

The night was silent and cold. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna were walking down the empty, dark dirt road. They had found imformation that Voldemort's last Horcrux was hiding just ahead. They had no idea what was going to be in store when they found it; it really did not matter. They were very close to the end.

Little did they know, Voldemort knew exactally what they were up to.

As they walked they were mostly silent. The search for the Horcruxes had started long ago, at least it seemed. At first it had just been Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but soon enough more people wanted to help. Not many, of course. Only those who really knew what it was about. The ones that really knew what he was capable of. At first they had been hesitant on letting Luna help, and it may seem unlikely, but she had been with them once, and after that it was hard to go back.

So the four of them made their way up the road, the fear they always felt creeping inside them. Thick fog was starting to set upon them, making it harder to see.

"Stay close," Harry said to the group. "It'll be easy to get lost in this."

They drew closer together. "Aren't we almosst there?" Ron asked with a touch of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes," Harry said, squinting ahead.

"Can you believe this is the last one?" Ron said, most likely comforted by the fact that they were so close to the end.

"Well _he's_ still left, of course," Hermione said.

"I know, but at least-"

Hermione stopped. She turned around.

"Hermione?" Luna asked. "Aren't you coming?"

Harry and Ron stopped too.

"We have to go," Harry said firmly.

Hermione was looking around behind her.

"Yeah I know, but-" She looked around at them. She could only clearly see Luna; the boys were merely shadows in the fog. "Don't you hear that?"

"What?" the others asked.

"I-"

But she clearly heard it again.

"Someone's out there!" she said.

"Hermione what-"

But she could not take it any longer; she knew that she shouldn't, but ran off behind her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Luna called after her.

Hermione ran in the direction of the voice. She could not understand why the others didn't hear it too. It sounded as though someone needed help.

_"Is anybody out there_?" she heard the voice say quite clearly, which meant it was close.

Hermione followed the voice and finally saw someone ahead. She slowed down.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

The figure moved slightly. Hermione raised her wand. She felt utterly surprized.

"_Ginny_?" she said disbelievingly.

Ginny shook her head, looking terrified.

"Ginny what-?"

And then rang another voice, one sge did not know.

"_Stupefy_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who read this story, it really helps us continue the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

Part two

Hurried footsteps echoed in the night. The night was otherwise silent, which frightened her, as though someone might jump out at her and stop her. She listened for any possible sign that could lead her to the others. She had to find them, and she knew she did not have much time.

And finally she was able to distinguish voices ahead. She sped up, feeling exhausted but determined. The voices became clearer.

"'...has to be somewhere..."

"...just go and try to..."'

She could see their outlines in the fog. She felt slightly more relieved.

" Well we won't solve anything by just standing here," Ron said exasperatedly. "We have to-"

"Harry," Ginny said, coming to a stop.

The others fell silent. A light shined on her face.

"Ginny?" Harry said, stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

He went up to her. She looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said in concern.

Exahaustion finally swept over her. Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto him.

"Ginny!" he said, looking frightened. "What happened?"

He lowered to the ground. The others gathered around, looking scared and worried.

"I really don't understand how it all happened," she said quietly, so they had to move in closer to hear. "I was by myself...then theey came."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked quietly.

She nodded. "They attacked me from behind and brought me out here."

"But why?" Ron asked.

"As a trap," she said, looking down. "They wanted your attention, any of yours- they knew it didn't matter who it was. And so I called out, like they said, not even entirely sure why this was happening. Until Hermione showed up at least."

"So that's what she heard," Luna said. "You."

Ginny nodded.

"So what happened then?"

"They stunned her, than me," Ginny said. "When I woke up, they were gone. I was by myself."

Ron stepped in front of her. "So they have her?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, I think so. The Death Eaters have Hermione."

Ron looked around at the others. Harry looked at him, to Luna, and back at Ron. "So they are trying to lure us to them," he said.

"And it's going to work!" Ron said. "We can't leave her there! They'll-"

He did not finish the sentence. He obviously didn't want to. He looked at Harry, who nodded.

"Okay. Now let's figure out what we're going to do."'

Hermione awoke in an unfamiliar room. She looked around, frightened, trying to figure out where she was and why. Mixed up memories came to her: the fog...Ginny...and...

The Death Eaters.

She jumped up and went to pull out her wand, but she could not find it.

_Great_, she thought. _They took it. _

She looked around for a way out. There was a door,but she was unsurprized to find it locked. She looked around for something else to help her. Just as she turned back to the door, it was blasted open.

She fell to the floor and looked up into the faces of the Death Eaters.


End file.
